rlsserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Clan (Wolves)
Wold Clan The Wolf Clan is a clan made up by the elder PreatorianPrax during the second age of Minecraftia. The clan was made to form a form of army for Minecraftia incase there was ever a need for some. The clan is named after an ancient group of elders called the Wolves, mythical beings said to take the form of wolves when necessary. Though a young clan in relation to the age of Minecraftia, it is a promising force that to cross, would mean death. 'Founding' The foudning of his clan is steeped in secretcy, it's first appearance was in the joining rituals of carofnerds and Voxproximity, in the second age. The clan was founded by PreatorianPrax, but for what reason know one particulalry knows. There were no rumours of a clan being formed before the joining rituals had begun and that is why it came as such a shock to people. 'Joining ritual' The joining ritual of the Wolf Clan is when bound in honor and oath. It is said that the ritual joining of the clan is one that was passed down to PreatorianPrax by Heygon Shojo his mentor in a different land. In the joining ritual the candidates are presented with a piece of rare and valuable diamond armor and two diamond weapoins. Some people claim that this is a foolish maneouver, trusting canddates with such powerful pierces of war, but PreatorianPrax hand picks every single one of the candidates for the apptitude towards war, tacticfulness and their honor. The first time this ritual was used was on the 'blooding' of carofnerds in the central circle in Mirgrad. 'Alliegences' The Wolf Clan has known alliegences with Kieranvs, Josephandjake and Hannahchelsea all of whom are known friends of the leader PreatorianPrax. Other than these select few the clan chooses to make no other alliegences, instead wishing to keep everyone else in minecraftia on the red list. It is thought that the clan's ony enemy would be Kinderbeno, but as there has been no public display of conflict between the two it must be presumed that they are in a heated deadlock. 'Members' 'PreatorianPrax (Founder)' The founder of the Wolves he has got to be the Wolves most loyal follower. He is skilled in all forms of combat and a renowned builder, currently he is working on the Wolves Lair castle. Since he is the founder he also decides who gets into the Wolves and who doesn't, he also does all of the paperwork and going on diplomatic missions. 'Voxproximity' Undeniable the most loyal to founder and commander PreatorianPrax, she is also his second in command. Said to be the only person in the whole of Minecraftia who is able to talk PreatorianPrax out of a decsion. It was for these qualities that she was picked to be his second in command. She also has renown for being a magnificent build and a capable warrior. 'Josephandjake' Though he joined later than other clan members he has quickly risen to a position of power in the clan being the clan's foremost advisor and head of the mage department for the clan. He is rnowned with potions and his ability to kill without even drawing blood. He is also one of the clan's greatest thinkers coming up with many ingenious ways to rid the clan of its issues. 'Carofnerds' Though one of the quiter members of the clan, Carofnerds is not one to be crossed. They have been known to sneak in and out of buildings, killing everything in sight before anyone evens feels their presence. 'Drevdal' A very controversial move considering she is the high lords sister but noe the less a welcome member to the clan. How prowess on the battlefield has yet to be proven but PreatorianPrax has full faith in her. It is most likely assumed that she will join under the protection of Jospehandjake as he is not a frontline combatant and there she will be safer, since PreatorianPrax has made a promise to the high lord that she will be unharmed throughout her life with the clan.